User talk:Holly Hail
External Links Rather than using an external link, like E/Mo Savannah Heat Farmer you can use an internal link by simply typing Build:E/Mo Savannah Heat Farmer. As far as I know, you are encouraged to use internal links when possible. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 04:27, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks for the onfo. Im still pretty new here and im learning my way around. So I expect people to point out my flaws. Holly Hail 05:15, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Sig Did you still want to add the SH image to your signature? -Auron 07:53, 27 March 2007 (CDT) yep Holly Hail 08:11, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Open Preferences, check the Raw Signatures box, and put Holly Hail in the Custom Signature box. Then just sign here to test it out. If you want the image to link to your talk page or userpage, you'll have to upload it as a separate filename; but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. -Auron 08:19, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Ok lets test Holly Hail 08:21, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Shit, my bad. Copy-pasted the wrong thing. Try... Holly Hail -Auron 08:23, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Ahh so all i have to do is upload the image and replace the file name? Holly Hail 08:24, 27 March 2007 (CDT) see if this worked Holly Hail 08:25, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeh. If you want savannah heat to link to your user/talk page, you'll have to save the image and upload it with a separate filename (like "hollyhailsig.jpg"). Then you can redirect the image to your user or talk page. -Auron 08:27, 27 March 2007 (CDT) K Thanks alot Holly Hail 08:29, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Hey, I tagged your Image:My_Lightbringer_Rank.JPG for deletion. Please upload it with a more descriptive file name (i.e., Holly_Hails_LB_Rank.jpg). Thanks. -Auron 22:21, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Eles FTW! See above. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:36, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC)